A common concern of parents who breastfeed their newborn children is whether their infant is eating enough. The concern is particularly acute when their baby is born prematurely; to a small infant weighing only a few pounds, the feedings of the first months are critical. Mothers are keenly aware of this critical period and can be understandably anxious, especially if they are first-time mothers who are new to breastfeeding.